Usuario:Chabi
}}||class="hiddenStructure noprint"}}> Quien soi? |- | colspan="2" style="border:2px solid #088A4B; border-top:0; padding:.3em; padding-top:8px; font-size:95%" | Hola, soy Chabi, el creador de esta Wikia en murciano. Encontré una conversación en un foro sobre el murciano en la cual tenían la intención de crear una wikipedia pero no sabían cómo hacerlo. Me empecé a interesar por la lengua murciana y empecé a hablar con la gente de dicho foro. Gracias a la ayuda de Todmir y de Iocef, pudimos empezar a traducir términos al murciano y empecé a crear la Wikia. En el foro me encontré con Saitam, y sin él este proyecto no habría sido posible por lo que él tiene el mérito de esto. A todos los que vengáis, os invito a que conozcáis la lengua murciana, la cultura de esta tierra y no tengáis ningún miedo en editar artículos en esta Wikia. Si necesitáis ayuda, aquí estamos para echaros una mano. Un saludo a todos. |} Aboricamesmo tenemos artígulos en murciano. * Usuario:Chabi/Wikiproyectos * Usuario:Chabi/Murciano * Usuario:Chabi/Vocabulario }}||class="hiddenStructure noprint"}}> Artículos para hacer |- | colspan="2" style="border:2px solid #088A4B; border-top:0; padding:.3em; padding-top:8px; font-size:95%" | # Historia del cristianismo # Maniqueísmo # Mandeísmo ## Qolusta ## Ginza Rba # Mitraísmo # Arrianismo # Ogias the Giant # Fundamental Epistle # Shabuhragan # Arzhang # Acts of Thomas # Marcionismo # Yazidismo # Book of Joshua (Samaritan) # Zurvanismo # Zoroastrismo ## Avesta ### Vendidad ### Yasht ### Visperad ### Gathas ### Yasna ## Denkard ## Bundahishn ## Book of Arda Viraf ## Sad-dar ## Zend ## Khordeh Avesta # Iglesia Católica # Cristianismo # Ciudad del Vaticano # Denominaciones cristianas # Cristianismo primitivo # Iglesia Ortodoxa # Nestorianismo # Protestantismo # Menonita # Amish # Huteritas # Anabaptismo # Iglesias presbiterianas # Iglesias Reformadas # Luteranismo # Sociedad Religiosa de los Amigos # Consejo Metodista Mundial # Ejército de Salvación # Metodismo # Hermanos de Plymouth # Iglesias bautistas # Iglesia Adventista del Séptimo Día # Restauracionismo # Movimiento de los Santos de los Últimos Días ## Artículos de Fe ## Historia de la Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días ## Primera Visión ## Libro de Mormón ## Comunidad de Cristo ## Pioneros mormones ## Guerra mormona ## Masacre de Mountain Meadows ## Cumorah ## Templo (SUD) # Iglesias pentecostales # Pentecostales del nombre de Jesucristo # Pietismo # Iglesia ni Cristo # Testigos de Jehová # Cristadelfianos # Iglesia del Dios Vivo Columna y Apoyo de la Verdad La Luz del Mundo A.R. # Jainismo ## Tattvartha Sutra ## Satkhandagama ## Digambar ## Svetambara ## Kalpasutra (Jainism) ## Jain Agamas # Cao Dai # Neopaganismo ## Neodruidismo ## Celtic Reconstructionist Paganism ## Dievturiba ## Neopaganesimo baltico ## Finnismo ## Polytheistic reconstructionism ## Romuva (church) ## Etenismo ## Theodism ## Ásatrú ## Germanic Neopaganis ## Slavismo ## Judeopaganismo ## Hellenic Polytheistic Reconstructionism ## Kemetismo ## Wicca ## Carga de la Diosa ## Nova Roma ## Wicca ### Faery Wicca ### Wica ### Georgian Wicca ### Dianismo ### Odisseanesimo ### Cristowicca ### Gardnerianismo ### Wicca della Valle Centrale ### Blue Star Wicca ### Wicca británica tradicional ### Witchcraft Today ### Wicca celta ### Xandrianismo ### Aglaianesimo ### Amitistianesimo ### Appalachismo ### Aquarianesimo ### Arafalonismo ### Cocranismo ### Correllianismo ### Elijanesimo ### Giorgismo ### Indowicca ### Sciacanesimo ### Lycianesimo ### Mohsianesimo ### Wicca Ecléctica ## Aradia, or the Gospel of the Witches # Juche # Falun Gong # Cheondoismo # Osho # Oomoto # Libro de Urantia # Tenrikyo # I-Kuan Tao # Fe bahá'í ## Báb ## Bahá'u'lláh ## Kitáb-i-Aqdas ## Kitáb-i-Íqán ## Four Valleys (Bahá'í) ## Epístola ao Filho do Lobo ## Gems of Divine Mysteries ## Gleanings from the Writings of Bahá'u'lláh ## Hidden Words ## Seven Valleys ## Summons of the Lord of Hosts ## Tabernacle of Unity ## Tablets of Bahá'u'lláh ## Paris Talks ## Summons of the Lord of Hosts ## Secret of Divine Civilization ## Some Answered Questions ## Tablet to Dr. Forel ## Tablet to The Hague ## Will and Testament of `Abdu'l-Bahá ## Advent of Divine Justice ## Bahá'í Administration (book) ## God Passes By ## World Order of Bahá'u'lláh ## Persian Bayán ## Arabic Bayán ## Selections from the Writings of the Báb ## Foundations of World Unity ## Fire Tablet ## The Dawn-breakers (book) ## Long Healing Prayer ## Tablet of Visitation ## Tablet of the Branch ## Tablet of the Holy Mariner ## Bahá'í Faith and auxiliary language # Movimiento rastafari ## Kebra Nagast ## The Promise Key ## Holy Piby # Ars moriendi # Ayyavazhi # Taoísmo ## Tao Te Ching ## Canon taoísta ## Lie Zi ## I Ching # Sintoísmo ## Kojiki ## Nihonshoki ## Jinnō Shōtōki ## Nihongi # Confuncianismo ## Cinco Clásicos ### I Ching ### Shi Jing ### Classic of Rites ### Classic of History ### Spring and Autumn Annals ## Four Books ### Great Learning ### Doctrine of the Mean ### Analects ### Mencius # Budismo ## Canon Pali ### Vinaya Pitaka #### Suttavibhanga #### Khandhaka #### Parivara ### Sutta Pitaka #### Digha Nikaya #### Majjhima Nikaya #### Samyutta Nikaya #### Anguttara Nikaya #### Khuddaka Nikaya ##### Khuddakapatha ##### Dhammapada ##### Udana ##### Itivuttaka ##### Nipata ##### Vimanavatthu ##### Petavatthu ##### Theragatha ##### Therigatha ##### Jataka ##### Niddesa ##### Patisambhidamagga ##### Apadāna ##### Buddhavamsa ##### Cariyapitaka ##### Paracanonical texts (Theravada Buddhism) ###### Nettipakarana ###### Petakopadesa ###### Panha ### Abhidhamma Pitaka #### Dhammasangani #### Vibhanga #### Dhatukatha #### Puggalapannatti #### Kathavatthu #### Yamaka #### Patthana ## Tibetan Buddhist canon ### Kangyur ### Tengyur ### Mahayana sutras ### Abhidharma ### Perfection of Wisdom ### Abhisamayalankara ### Mahayana-sutra-alamkara-karika ### Ratna-gotra-vibhaga ### Dharma-dharmata-vibhaga ### Madhyanta-vibhaga-karika ### Mahayoga ### Anuyoga ### Lamrim Yeshe Nyingpo ### Longchen Nyingthig ### Bardo Thodol ### Longde ### Lotsawa ### Mahavairocana Tantra ### Mahāvyutpatti ### Manjushri-nama-samgiti ### Mañjuśrī-mūla-kalpa ### Menngagde ### Buddhacarita ### Gsung-'bum ### Guhyasamāja tantra ### Epic of King Gesar ### Hevajra ### Kulayarāja Tantra ### Nyingtig ### Karma Lingpa ### Jinamitra ### Songs of realization ### Seven Treasuries ### Semde # Islam ## Corán ## Hadiz # Judaísmo ## Tanaj ### Torá ### Nevi'im ### Ketuvim # Pastafarismo ## The Gospel of the Flying Spaghetti Monster # Thelema ## Holy Books of Thelema ## The Book of the Law # Orphism (religion) Filosofía # Sócrates # Platón # Aristóteles # Kant # Aristófanes # Hesíodo ## Los trabajos y los días ## Teogonía # Plutarco # Filosofía Cristiana # Hestoria la felosofía # Historia de la Filosofía occidental # Filosofía helenística ## Platonímmo ### Espeusipo ### Xenócrates ### Arcesilao ### Carnéades ### Antíoco de Ascalón ### Plutarco ## Escuela cínica ### Antístenes (445-365 BCE) ### Diógenes de Sinope (412-323 BCE) ### Crates de Tebas (365-285 BCE) ### Hiparquía (346–300 BCE) ### Menipo de Gadara (c. 275 BCE) ### Demetrio el cínico (10-80 CE) ## Escuela cirenaica ## Epicureísmo ### Epicuro (341-270 BCE) ### Metrodoro (331-278 BCE) ### Zenón de Sidón (siglo I a.C.) ### Filodemo de Gadara (110-40 BCE) ### Lucrecio (99-55 BCE) ## Estoicismo ### Zenón de Citio (333-263 BCE) ### Cleantes (331-232 BCE) ### Crisipo de Soli (280-207 BCE) ### Panecio de Rodas (185-110 BCE) ### Posidonio (135-51 BCE) ### Marco Tulio Cicerón (106-43 BCE) ### Epicteto (55-135 CE) ### Séneca (4 BCE-65 CE) ### Marco Aurelio (121-180 CE) # San Agustín de Hipona ## Confesiones ## La ciudad de Dios # Ireneo de Lyon ## Contra las Herejías # # Historia del arte |} }}||class="hiddenStructure noprint"}}> Textos para traducir |- | colspan="2" style="border:2px solid #088A4B; border-top:0; padding:.3em; padding-top:8px; font-size:95%" | # Biblia # Summa Theologica # Manuscritos de Nag Hammadi # Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos de América # Luces de bohemia # La vuelta al mundo en 80 días # Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino |}